


oh baby i am a wreck when i’m without you

by SquashedBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Undertale AU, don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashedBug/pseuds/SquashedBug
Summary: dream and george end their relationship on not so great terms, so dream turns to a certain franchise to keep him entertained...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), sans (undertale) / clay | dream, sans x dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	oh baby i am a wreck when i’m without you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry

dream slammed his fist into the desk  
“no george, i am not gonna eat my sock on camera for you, fuck off”.  
dream could hear the smile fall from george’s face, he sensed the utter change in mood. george was not happy, and he was definitely faking his cheerfulness. 

“dream, you never do anything i say, you’re my boyfriend”, george, sounding exasperated. 

“then maybe i shouldn’t be your boyfriend, george, you always expect me to do everything for you”, countered dream. a strange feeling bubbled in his chest, filling his body with anxious energy. this was it, him and george were over. 

“asshole”, george said, leaving the call abruptly. dream felt the bubbles in his chest overflow as the tension left his body. calm. cool. collected. 

“oh come on now”, he cursed at himself. it was in this moment he wondered if he had fucked up. george used to mean everything to him, key words “used to”. dream mentally made a note to ignore george for a few days, if this was a fanfic that would annoy the reader very much. but why did he care, this was his life and he could do whatever he wanted. 

dream’s eyes scanned his computer screen, he needed something to pass the time. he had just ended things with his partner and needed a distraction. his gaze zoned in on a little red heart in the corner of his desktop. 

undertale. 

dream had coded something for undertale for a video awhile ago for a surprise video, “this video we coded it so that we are in undertale”. he looked at the dream and george sprites to the left of the same, the memory leaving a sour taste in his mouth. they had made those together, and now that was ruined. he dragged his sprite into the game files and launched the game, excited to play. had never played before, and wondered what could possibly be in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> next update coming very very soon, i just wanted to get this out there


End file.
